State Of Grace
by Bettergrabablazer
Summary: Winnara one-shots based off Brooklyn Nine-Nine
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I've been watching a lot of Brooklyn Nine-Nine recently, so here's this mess. This will probably be a bunch of Winnara one shots based off Brooklyn Nine-Nine cause I have no self control, so enjoy this little universe thing and just random one-shots set in it**

* * *

At this point his crush on Kara wasn't unknown, in fact the entire squad knew it. Except for her. She was everything he wanted, caring, kind, and devoted to helping others. Not to mention she was one of the most genuine people she knew. Everything about her was perfect, even when she was chasing down criminals. Their own superhero, having the second most arrests on the squad. Right behind her sister Alex and her partner Maggie. Winn and Kara were getting there though, only 20 behind them. And they made a great team.

He was sitting at his desk, finishing his burrito while he looked over the paperwork of their most recent arrest. Per usual, Kara's detailed report was done flawlessly and he was scrambling to get his part in and finished so they could finish the processing. Sargent James Olsen was sitting at his desk across from him, listening as Eve continued to talk to him about the broken copy machine. Captain Jones was expected to be in late today, having a meeting at City Hall about something that Winn didn't really care to know.

The elevator doors opened, but no one bothered to turn and look at who had entered. That would be their first mistake. Alex and Maggie were both in the interrigation room, trying to get a confession out of one of their newest arrests. Kara was a floor below speaking to uniformed officers about one of the cases that they had helped on. Everyone else was so focused on their work that they didn't look up, Winn included. Until he heard his name being muttered in a dark growl, the barrel of a gun being pushed into the base of his neck.

Slowly he dropped the pen he was holding onto his desk, and his hands came up in surrender. "On your knees." The voice spoke, Winn following the order and moving from his chair to resting on his knees, James pulling his gun as he stood from his chair. "Let him go." His superior ordered the intruder, but that didn't seem to phase him. "You shoot me, I shoot him." Was the only response, Winn swallowing hard as he heard the elevator doors open once again.

And there she was, beautiful as ever. Entering the room, quickly taking in the fact that Winn was on his knees with a gun to his head. Quickly her gun was pulled from her belt and held out at the criminal, Winn's hands shaking as he looked up at her. This is not how he wanted to die, with her not knowing what she meant to him, without getting the chance to know if they were ever meant to be anything more. "You're holding a police detective at gun point, do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked as she slowly entered the room the rest of the way, eyes never leaving the man behind Winn.

"You don't get it, he ruined my life. He arrested my brother, causing my mother to fall into depression and us losing our house. We lost everything because he couldn't stay out of my personal life." The gun was pushed harder into the base of his neck, Winn holding back the groan that wanted to escape his lips. He remembered being told to always comply in these situations, that someone could get hurt if they didn't stay calm. They needed a plan, and right now it didn't look like they really had one.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened to you, but shooting him isn't going to fix anything." James tried as he took a small step forward, trying to get closer to Winn. "Don't come any closer." The gun was moved to rest next to his temple, Winn locking eyes with Kara. They were always in sync, that was their thing.

Together they came up with a silent plan, Winn closing his eyes as he counted to three. Reaching up he grabbed onto the criminal's wrist, knowing that this was going to cause a reaction from him. He didn't have a good vantage point, there was no way he was going to get the gun from the other. But at least he could distract him until Kara could run over, and that's exactly what he did. As the two struggled for a moment, the gun was slammed into the side of Winn's head, causing him to fall to the floor. Kara took the chance and quickly started in on the fight.

It only took her ten seconds, two good punches, and quick reflexes to have the perp at gun point, his hands in the air. James took over, reading him his rights as he cuffed the intruder. Kara nodded as the pair left the room, looking over at her best friend as he lay on the floor. Lowering herself to his level, Kara smiled at him. "How you feeling?" She asked, helping him move into a sitting position.

"Like I got hit by a truck." He replied with a soft smile, his head pounding from the force of the blow. "Thanks for saving my life." He chuckled, their eyes meeting for a moment. He could have sworn that he felt something in that moment, that maybe she was feeling the same way he was. But he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he would ever have the guts to be honest with her. "Of course, you're my partner and best friend. I don't want to picture my life without you in it." The words caused another smile on his face, and for a moment he wished that he could freeze time. Two best friends sitting on the floor at 78th precinct of the National City Police Department.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm back at it with more Brooklyn Nine-Nine inspired one shots. This one is based off the Florida episodes and also Schott Through The Heart from Supergirl, so enjoy! **

* * *

It had been six months. Six months since they took Winn and Jonn into Witness Protection. His father had escaped from prison long ago, but they managed to find him. What the scary part was the threats continued to come in, someone saying that they were going to come after Winn. And when Winn finally told his Captain, they started getting the threats too. He didn't want to go to Florida, he didn't want to leave Kara. But here he was, sitting in the uncomfortable heat as they hid in a storage unit until the rest of the squad got there.

Thinking back, Winn knew he should have believed his mother when he had the chance. That by her walking into the station to report a crime and running into her son was going to cause some consequences. That his father was crazy and was not the man that he thought he was. That he was in even more danger now then when he was worried that he was going to become like his father. That even after they caught his father, Winn got a stupid doll on his desk warning him that they were going to come for him. That he didn't have long left.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kara, how much he missed her. Her kindness, her heart, the fact that she cared for everyone but was still such a bad ass and so good at her job. How she would go to the ends of the Earth for anyone, and how she believed in everyone. He missed having his better half around, the girl that he so easily fell for and couldn't get off his mind. Even as he sat here, trying to track down the person trying to kill him, Winn couldn't help but let himself get distracted by the thought of getting to see his girlfriend for the first time in six months.

But they had more concerns. Like the fact that Jonn was currently bleeding out. That some crazy lady was after him and Winn couldn't handle it anymore. He needed this to end, and it was going to end as soon as the rest of his team walked through that door. He had a plan, to use the Fun Zone as a set up. To get her to come after him, and then they could end it all. He could finally go home.

The knock on the door caused him to jump, to get out of his thoughts and back into the moment in front of him. They weren't out of the clear yet and someone knew where they were. Winn hid behind the wall, slowly opening the door as he did so. He stopped as he realized that he knew that face, he loved that face. But that face had a fist ready and swung the second she had the chance. Coughing as he took a step back, Winn tried to shake off the blow that hit him in the throat. "I'm good." He replied as he leaned over, catching his breath as he looked up at the woman he loved. "I'm even better now." He whispered softly as he pulled her in for a hug.

She was just as amazing as he remembered, but somehow even better at the same time. Six months was too long to be separated. Too long to not be able to see her smile, hear her laugh, or even watch a movie with her. Not a lot had changed in the past six months, but at the same time everything had changed. They didn't have time to catch up though, they both had a job to do and if they were focused one of them was sure to get hurt or killed. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her.

Hours later he found himself standing in the fun zone where he had been working for the past six months. Trying to make ends meet and his mind off everything that he had lost. Everything that he had left behind to protect himself and the person he loved. And so they spread out, making sure everything was in it's place. His phone rang and he slowly answered it, knowing that this was the end. Either way he was leaving Florida, and he was ready for the fight.

She knew they were here, she was going to come. But what she didn't know is that he had his squad, that they were here to back him up and they were going to end this once and for all. Slipping off into a corner, Winn smiled as he saw Kara. "Hey." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, but missing and instead hitting their foreheads together. "So that could have gone better." He replied with a soft chuckle, Kara nodding softly. "This is weird right?" She asked, looking in his eyes before putting her arms around his neck. "I can't wait for this to all be normal again, so we can go home and just be together. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Florida is the worst, and I can't wait to get back to National City and spend every day with you." The headlight in the window caught his attention, causing him to break away from Kara and instead all of them taking their places and turning off the lights. This was it, the end was here.

Everything was going to plan, they were taking out all the intruders, one by one. Alex and Maggie had already taken out more than the rest of the squad, but that was almost expected. It was her blonde hair that caught Winn's attention, following her out to the mini golf course with a gun in his hand. Quietly he turned the corner, finding her at the third hole. "Put the gun down." He spoke, watching her turn with her hands up. "Hands up."

Slowly her gun was lowered to the ground, and Winn felt himself breathe. They did it, this was over. He was going to get to go home with Kara and never have to come to Florida again. Until he heard more footsteps behind him, "CPPD put your hands up." Winn groaned as he heard the officer, his gun not moving from where he had it pointed at the woman. "I'm with the National City Police Department, this woman has been trying to kill me for months." He replied, wishing he had his badge for proof.

"He's lying." The woman's voice caused Winn to look back towards her. "I came out here to check the sprinklers and he pulled a gun on me and threatened to kill me." Damn. She was going to be more believable since Winn didn't have a badge and she already sounded terrified. "Look, I will put the gun down but you have to promise to not let her go." After the agreement was made, Winn slowly put his gun on the ground and placed his hands in the air. "Thanks Schott, you just made this so much easier." With those words the woman, which Winn had decided to just call Mandy at this point, pulled out her gun and shot the officer, causing him to fall back against the fence. "Let's go for a walk."

Closing his eyes, Winn sighed as he kept his hands in the air. His bullet proof vest didn't seem like much at this point, as the gun was pointed at the back of his neck and forcing him to move forward. "What's your plan here?" He asked, although he figured it wasn't likely that he was going to get an answer. "I'm going to use you as leverage to get out of here, make sure we get to a place where I can make your mother watch as I kill you. Just like your father would have wanted."

It was almost worse, knowing that his mother was right. That his father didn't care about him and was willing to kill him because his mother had come to find him. He spent all those years being angry with her, but now he was only worried for her. He cared that he was going to die, but all he could think about was how Kara was going to handle the news and how his mother was going to be forced to watch it. Still he kept his head held high as he continued to walk, but only paused slightly when he heard Kara's voice behind him.

"NCPD put the gun down." He loved her, Winn knew that just in that moment that he loved her. Still Mandy grabbed him quickly, turning him around and pointing the gun at his temple. "Put it down or I shoot." Winn looked up at Kara, making eye contact and trying to look past the fear in her eyes. "She isn't going to kill me yet, she needs me to get out of here." He replied, leaving out the fact that she wanted to torture his mother by forcing her to watch him die. Still he could tell that Kara was hesitating, scared to do anything for fear of him getting hurt.

Nodding his head down slightly he pointed towards his knee, knowing that Mandy wasn't going to be able to drag him anywhere and was going to be forced to let him go. Kara hesitated, unsure of what to do until she looked at him for clarification. He was ready, and closed his eyes as he heard her gun go off, a scream leaving his mouth as the bullet hit his knee. "You shot him." Mandy almost yelled as she let Winn fall to the ground, running to get away from the scene.

Kara didn't hesitate as she ran towards her, quickly tackling her and bringing her to the ground. Cuffing the older, Kara felt the pride as she handed her over to the CPPD and made her way back to Winn who was already receiving medical attention. Everything was going to be okay, she got the love of her life back and they were going to go home.


End file.
